


30

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17
Collections: Interactive chapter





	30

As we are all in the parking lot, about to go our separate ways, I am smart enough to have another illumination (the first one being asking Bram and Garrett to stay in the first place). I ask Bram and Garrett to exchange numbers.

I tell them that we should make a lunch table group chat, but I also say, because it is the main reason for me to ask for their numbers, that we should plan another evening out (once I’m not grounded anymore) and start hanging out together outside of school.

I am surprised and pleased to see that they are both thrilled at the idea.

I haven’t found Blue tonight, but this was a very fun evening. I really enjoyed it. I might just be starting to turn two classmates into proper friends and that is a solid consolation prize. Second best for sure, but still great.

I get home and sit with my parents a bit, talking about the carnival (and promising them that, yes, I did behave that time), then chatting a bit about not having the play anymore and how it is going to leave a little gap in my life, then Nora catches me up on the episode I missed tonight, and it is therefore quite late when I get to bed.

I check my phone and there is a message from Bram. I’m surprised he texted me so quickly, but I’m also happy about it. Shy, quiet, cute Bram. Making it to his circle of friends – although I technically was a part of it before – feels like quite the accomplishment.

Almost as great at getting Blue’s phone number.

Anyway. I tap the notification, almost nervous. And… I don’t understand his message.

**I’m sorry I chickened out and didn’t tell you.**

_?_

_I’m not sure I sent this to the right person_

**Just wear the shirt already…**

Wait… what?

I nearly throw my pillow across the room to get to the shirt. I don’t wear it but I shake it. A piece of paper falls from it. On it, there is the most incredible love not and a phone number.

I check immediately, hands slightly shaking. I check twice. One number at a time. This is Bram’s phone number.

So I do the only thing I can think of now. I put Blue’s gift on, take a selfie, and send it to Bram. Linking the two boys as one.

But then I don’t have the patience to wait for a text back and I call him straight away.

He picks up instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
